Chuck and the girl from the Zoo
by Curly98
Summary: Chuck and Jill just got divorced leaving Chuck behind with their kids. Lisa who is 5 and Toby who is 3. Chuck moves into a small apartment and struggles with the kids and his job. Falling in love with the girl who works at the zoo named Sarah doesn't make his life easier. Or will it? Will Chuck let her in? Will he have the courage to ask her out? Will he finally find his girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! As you can see I started on a new story. Really bad idea knowing I still have to finish Chuck vs. the Seven days. But for the people who read that as well I plan on finishing it this week. I have a week off from college which gives me some time. Let me know what you think about this very short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

'Chuck I want a divorce'. That's how it all started. Those 5 words broke Chuck's heart. He thought Jill was happy with him but that turned out not to be true. She told him she met a new guy that was able to give her things that Chuck simply couldn't. His first concern were the kids. Lisa their oldest who is 5 and Toby who is 3. Chuck wanted to give them a live without pain and not leave like his parents did. He talked to Jill about settling all this without a lawyer. Knowing this is a bad idea but he wants to save the kids as much pain as possible. Right now they are sitting on the kitchen table while the kids are at the zoo with auntie Ellie and uncle Awesome.

Jill is the one to speak up first. "Chuck I made a list of everything I want. I think you'll agree with me that I am entitled to all this stuff." She slides a piece of paper towards him and eyes getting bigger with every single thing he reads it. The list just goes on and on. The house, the two cars, the old delorean he was fixing up, the family pictures, his rare comic books framed and everything, his mother's charm bracelet, his original Star Wars dart vader helmet, every nickel they have saved together. She's even demanding to have some of his clothes.

"I can't help but not see a couple little things not there on your list. So if you don't care I'll keep the kids. Take the shirt right off my shoulders hope it fits ole what's his name. Take everything you think your world revolves around everyday but I keep the kids. Couple little things you won't miss..."With that Chuck stand up and heads for the bedroom to pack his bags. He knows he won't have to call a lawyer. Jill is glad to be away from the kids. When he has finished packing up his stuff he wants to take he moves to the kids room. From the hallway he can Jill on the phone. She has a smile on her face. Shaking his head he packs a bag for Toby and Lisa. He'll probably have to come back for stuff but for know he just needs some clothes, toys and of course their stuffed toys. Without even saying a world to Jill he walks out the door. In the courtyard he crosses the new man in Jill's life. He looks back at the two to see the very passionate greeting. Chuck hasn't shed a single tear and he won't. Because no matter how happy he was a person who does this doesn't deserve tears. He heads for the zoo to meet with Ellie, Devon and the kids. They go to the zoo a lot. Ever since Ellie saved the life of a visitor who later turned out to be the owner they all got free passes. The staff knows the Bartowski's very well. Finding a parking spot close to the entrance he walks in having his pass ready. There's a new woman at the gate. A stunning blond with a pearly white smile. Her name tag reads Sarah.

"Hello mister welcome to the Los Angeles zoo. May I see your ticket?"

With his hand a little shaky he hands her the pass. "Here you go."

"Thank you mister. I see you have a life pass. I will see you again hopefully." With a stunning smile she waves at him as he walks thru the gate. He looks back at her seeing her sit on her knees to be at eye level with a child that must be about Toby's age and hand him a lion-mask after checking his ticket. A bit stunned he walks in the park in search of his sister and the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: G'day readers! My chapters for this story are short but I found out that I work best with that. My other story is finished and my focus is on this one completely. I'm hoping you keep liking it and sending me tips. Reviews are like air to me so please people review!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

When Chuck walks towards the penguin exhibit he sees Toby sticking out from above the crowd. Getting closer he can see that Toby is sitting on Devon's shoulders while Lisa is lifted up by her Auntie. Getting closer Toby suddenly spots his dad. He is jumping up and down on Devon's neck almost breaking it. Chuck hurries to Devon and the other and takes Toby in his arms.

"Hey little man. Missed me?" He gives his son a kiss.

While Ellie puts Lisa down so she can go to Chuck as well she stares at him. "So how did it go?"

"She got everything. As expected but…" Before Chuck can even finish his sentence Ellie explodes.

"I told you that you needed a lawyer. She doesn't own everything Chuck you have your rights especially if it concerns the kids." Toby and Lisa look a bit frazzled at their aunt.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. She didn't get the kids. I took them. She made a whole lists but they weren't on it. They are mine.".

"What about the cars or the house? Where are you going to live with them? They need a stable home!"

"Ellie you are scaring the kids. Take it easy. We'll talk about it at dinner."

Ellie lets out a sigh and the tension is feel able. Devon chimes in to break the tension. "Who wants ice-cream? I know I do!" They all smile as they make their way to a little stand that sells ice-cream. Chuck has put Lisa on his neck now and is carrying Toby on his arm. Luckily Lisa starts talking when they sit down for ice-cream. Chuck knows that Ellie is right. Of course. But he needed to have the kids and not fight about everything. Seeing Ellie pack everything up he knows it's time to go. To the Woodcomb-residence. Lisa and Toby want to walk holding Ellie's hand. On the way out they pass the beautiful girl again that he met coming into the zoo. Sarah. Their eyes meet and he can't help staring. With his eyes on her he misses a fence and of course he trips over it falling right on his face. Ellie and Devon who were walking in front of him turn around and look at him with shock. Sarah runs to him and now he is humiliated to death.

"Are you alright sir?" She grabs his arm to help him up.

Chuck knows he must be as red as a tomato. "Yes. I just uhm… I wasn't paying attention."

She shows him that beautiful smile again. "Watch out next time. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." After dusting him of a little with her hands she walks back to the entrance of the zoo. When Chuck walks to the car he notices Ellie looking at him with her hands in her sides.

"Did I just see my little brother flirting?"

Chuck knows he must be as read a tomato now but still tries to sound cool "Who me? No of course not"

"Don't lie to me brother. I know when someone is flirting."

Devon puts his arm around Ellie "Leave Chuckster alone. He is just getting back on the horse."

Chuck is glad for this save by his brother in law. He didn't even know how to flirt when he met Jill. Who says he knows how to flirt now? He just fell down if that's flirting Jeff and Lester do it all the time. Just the thought off Jeff and Lester flirting made him shiver. Chuck squeezes in the back with the kids. Toby is playing with his new stuffed animal. A tiger this time. He must have thousands of stuffed animals at home. Wherever home might be at this point in time. Lisa has already drifted off to sleep. In silence they drive down the highway. When Toby is asleep too Chuck leans forward.

"Guys. I need somewhere to sleep tonight with the kids. I don't think taking them to a motel would be a success. Do you have room to take the kids?"

Ellie turns around in her chair to look her brother in the eye. "Of course. You can have the spare bedroom with Toby and Lisa can sleep with Clara."

"Thanks sis." He sits back and looks at his kids. He is really glad he didn't lose them in the divorce. That would have torn him up completely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello readers! I am back and I brought a new chapter with me. This is going to be followed by a new one soon. I got some more inspiration. Be patient with me people and remember:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

With some help of Devon he carries the kids out of their seats and into the house. They decide to lay them down on the couch considering that they have to eat dinner later. After Chuck sets up the spare rooms with Ellie he sits on the couch and wakes up the kids. Toby opens his eyes slowly

"Where are we?"

"We're at auntie Ellie. We're having a sleepover." Chuck can see his son is still a bit groggy. Toby rubs his eyes and looks around. "You go to aunt Ellie and she'll set you on the table" Chuck helps him off the couch and then wakes up Lisa and caries her to the table. Toby is already at the table with a big smile on his face. That must mean that they are eating something delicious. When Ellie walks in with a big plate he understands Toby's excitement. Spaghetti and meatballs. Lisa is slowly waking up now and he decides to leave her on his lap for a while. The spaghetti can always be warmed up later. The dinner is pretty silent. Even Devon is silent.

"Chuck. What are you going to do?" Ellie put her fork down and is looking at him with worry written all over her face.

He knew this question was coming he knew it all along but still. The only time he had to think all this over was the drive to the zoo. The kids are priority at the moment and they come first. "I am not a hundred percent sure El. I'm going to look for a place as soon as I can. Pick up our stuff as soon as possible because I don't want Jill doing something with it. Maybe put it in storage."

Devon speaks up with his mouth full before Ellie can reply. "I know a place."

"Devon don't talk with your mouth full." Ellie changes the stern look on her face to interest. "And where?"

Devon quickly swallows and continues. "The neighbor is moving out. She is going to Tennessee to live with her son. I bet we can get you the apartment."

Ellie claps her hands in enthusiasm waking up Lisa "That would be fantastic and practical as well."

"I guess I can take a look at it." Chuck answers adjusting Lisa who is looking around in surprise.

"I'll talk to the landlord for you." Devon gives him and reassuring smile. The rest of the night goes by pretty easy. Clara was brought back by her grandmother – Mary- who of course wanted to hear the whole story about Jill and Chuck as well. Mary did look kind of glad that Jill is out of the picture. She promised to help Chuck as much as she cool. Then all the kids were brought to bed and Chuck followed short after. He didn't feel like sitting with Devon and Ellie all night. He appreciates their hospitality but he needs to get everything straight. Being as quiet as he can he researches some stuff online. He was a stay at home dad ever since Toby was born. Jill wanted to have a career and Chuck didn't mind being at home with the kids. He was good at it. Not that he could get a job if he wanted to. He got kicked of Standford and never got all his credits to get his degree. It was a horrible time and he is glad that at that time Jill supported him. There are plenty of jobs up for grabs but everything requires a degree. Maybe he should check in with Morgan at the buy more. It isn't a dream job but at least he'd be making money. His savings won't be able to save him the whole time. There'll be college later for the kids. Chuck sighs and rubs his face. This is going to be harder then he thought. It really wasn't a smart move to let Jill get away with everything. He looks down at Toby sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him and whispers "It'll be okay little buddy. Daddy will fix things."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello readers! Got back quickly I know but I am inspired. I hope you enjoy and I love all the reviews keep them coming **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chuck has always been an early riser so when he hears his phone buzz at 6am he doesn't mind. Stretching out he opens his eyes and looks around. Toby is curled up next to him still sleeping soundly. There's enough time to wake up, get dressed, have breakfast and go to school. He walks thru the apartment silently. Devon and Ellie must still be asleep. He picks up the newspaper outside and sets up the table for breakfast. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and looks in the paper. It is a long shot but he might find a job here. It has to be part-time because of the kids but still make enough money. Suddenly one of the ads catches his eye. The zoo looks for a man or woman that can work in the IT department as manager. It's part-time and pays pretty well. He writes down the number on his hand and decides to call after he brought the kids to school. He folds the newspaper back up and heads to the bedroom to wake up Toby. The little man is still sleeping. He softly shakes him 'Toby. Wake up little man.' Toby's eyes open slowly his eyes. Chuck lifts him out of bed and heads to the suitcase he and Devon picked up last night. He pulls out some little jeans and a Spiderman t-shirt and dresses the half asleep Toby. He carries him to the kitchen and puts him on the table with his favorite poptart. Toby knows how to eat on his own. Especially if it involves poptarts. Chuck hurries himself into Lisa's room and spots Ellie on the way there.

"Morning El." They share a quick hug and Chuck hurries himself to the room where Clara and Lisa slept. They are already awake and Clara is playing a bit with Lisa. Chuck greets Clara and takes Lisa to his room to dress her followed by Clara. Soon Ellie comes in to snatch Clara away and get her ready for school as well. Chuck dresses his daughter in a little pale blue dress and sits her at the table helping her eat the poptart.

"Mommy can I have a poptart too?' Clara looks up at her mother who sighs.

"Chuck you should really give them a healthier breakfast." Ellie says to him as she grabs a poptart for Clara as well.

Chuck looks at his kids "They look fine to me sis. They eat very healthy you know that." Ellie shakes her head and heads into their bathroom to change out of their pj's. Chuck fixes lunch for the three kids and gets them in their jackets and shoes. He walks to the bedroom of Ellie and Devon and knocks on the door. "I'll take the kids to school sis. Take your time." He walks back to the living room lifts up Lisa and walks to the car. Devon gave him the keys of the minivan yesterday in case of an emergency. Clara and Toby are the first do be dropped off at school. Chuck decides he should have a talk with Toby's teacher Miss Stiles and tell them about the separation. You hear all kinds of weird stories about kidnapping these days. "Miss Stiles? Do you have a moment?"

"Mr. Bartowski of course. What can I help you with today?"

"This might come off a bit weird but me and my wife separated. We haven't got the custody on paper yet and you hear all about parental kidnapping these days so I wanted to ask you if you would be kind enough not to let Jill take Toby home. It will always be me or my sister who'll pick up the kids."

"Of course mr. Bartowski. I'll keep an eye on everything."

He nods his head and mumbles a thank you and leaves to drop of Lisa at daycare. Here he asks the teachers there to keep an eye on who picks up the kids as well. He wouldn't want to be without one of the kids ever in his life. On his way home he turns up the radio and sings along with every song on the radio. Yesterday he had a bit of a down period but now he just feels relieve. Relieved to be away from Jill and building a new life. He doesn't need the house, the cars, the delorean and his dart vader helmet. He's got his two beautiful kids and a world full of opportunity.

When he enters the apartment Devon has already left for work but Ellie is reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. "Hi Chuck! Want a cup of joe?"

"Yeah thanks sis." He sits down and takes out his phone dialing the number he has written on his hand. Ellie sets down his cup of coffee and looks at him.

"What you doing brother?"

"I saw an ad for a nice job in the newspaper and I wanted to see if I can get an interview."

"Good for you brother! Is it the IT position at the zoo?"

"Yep." Chuck waits excitedly for someone to pick up. A woman answers the phone and connects him to the manager of the zoo who invites Chuck for an interview tomorrow at 3pm. When he disconnects he smiles wide. "I got an interview!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that?" Ellie point her finger at Chuck's jeans.

Chuck looks down surprised. "Pants if I am correct. What's wrong with them?"

"You're wearing jeans to a job interview?! Brother really, sometimes I think you are hopeless."

"What's wrong with my jeans? They're clean."

"Come on." Ellie takes his arm and pulls him to the bedroom and searches the closet. "Don't you have black pants? Like business pants or something?"

"El. I was a house-dad for more than 5 years. Why do I need business pants?"

"True. This might work." Ellie shows him a pair of black jeans. Chuck simply nods and nods again when Ellie hands him a white formal shirt. Putting on the clothes he has to admit that he looks more professional now. He gets a big good luck kiss from his sister and the keys to the Ford that used to belong to their dad. Luckily the drive to the zoo doesn't take all that long but when he parks he suddenly gets really nervous. This job is absolutely perfect and if he doesn't get it he doesn't know what else he can do and he needs money fast. After checking his hair in the rearview mirror he walks towards the entrance with the papers he was asked to bring. When he sees who's checking the tickets today his heart makes a little jump. It's that beautiful woman he met the last time. Sarah. He stands in line and her smile almost blinds him.

"Hello mr. Bartowski!"

"Hi. I am here for a job interview."

Sarah's smile gets even bigger. "So I am talking to a future colleague how nice!"

He laughs a bit nervously. "I have to be interviewed first."

"Of course. Don't be nervous Ben is really nice."

"Ben?"

"The manager. Ben McGregor. He prefers Ben. You'll find him in the offices near the first aid post. Just follow the signs."

"Thank you Sarah. I hope to see you again."

"Me too mr. Bartowski."

"Call me Chuck."

"Okay Chuck."

Trying not to be blinded by her smile Chuck heads to the office of Ben McGregor. It's easy to find since Chuck has been at the first aid post a couple of times. Surprisingly enough it's usually him that needs a band-aid or something. Daddy falls down from the monkey bars, daddy trips over his own feet, daddy helps Toby of the climbing wall and falls down etcetera. He follows the signs like Sarah said and ends up in a small office with just a few doors. After taking a deep breath to calm down he knocks on the door with the sign saying 'B. McGregor'.

"Come in!" A deep voice sounds from behind the door and trying to put on his bravest on most professional face he enters. A average sized man is sitting behind a desk in a red polo and jeans. A huge Subway sandwich in front of him. "You must be Charles Bartowski." The man stands up and gives Chuck a big handshake.

"That's me. You can call me Chuck." He answers following the Ben's gesture for him to sit down.

"Chuck I like that. Call me Ben. Everybody does."

"Okay Ben it is."

"So Chuck. You want to apply for the position of IT-manager here."

"Yes. I have attended Standford, my experience…" Chuck stops in the middle of his story as Ben is waving his hand.

"I'll read that in your résumé. I am interested in the person that is Chuck."

What kind of interview is this? He can't help himself to look around and see if there's a hidden camera. "I am not sure what you mean Ben."

"What kind of person are you? You'll be managing a team of young but loyal IT guys and girls. I like to hire the young crowd and give them a change. Can you handle that?"

"I got two kids and I handle them pretty well. I worked with young people before."

"Two kids. You must be a patient man."

"They can be a handful but if you can keep your patience they are easy to handle."

"You are a leader at home but at work. Do you like having authority?"

"I'll be honest with you Ben. In my eyes it's better to be on the same level with your coworkers. In my experience a stern and hard ass manager is often hated an unappreciated by his staff. I'd rather be a friend of them then their enemy." He is curious how this answer will turn out. Ben doesn't seem like the typical hard ass manager but still a man that like's authority over his workers.

A smile appears on Ben's face. "I think you're going to do one hell of a job Chuck. Now if I can see the paperwork and your résumé I think you got yourself a job."

Chuck feels like he is about to jump with joy. He hands over the paperwork with a huge smile and sits back a lot more relaxed. Ben looks thru the paperwork in a few seconds and then puts out his hand. "If you shake this hand you got yourself a job Chuck."

With a grin Chuck shakes Ben's hand and signs some papers. Ben asks him to come in Monday to be worked in by the previous manager and his team. Just as Chuck is about ready to step out the door Ben calls him back. "Chuck! One last question."

"Yes?"

"Are you related to Eleanor Bartowski?"

"That's my sister."

"I knew you must have a relation to that angel. Thank her again from saving my life. I'd never recovered from that heart attack if it wasn't for her." Ben says before taking another bite of the huge Subway meatball sandwich. Chuck nods and shakes his head. Even after a heart attack he still eats those dangerous sandwiches. When he's walking towards the exit of the park he notices he is almost skipping. This is a happy day and it only gets happier when he sees Sarah standing by the exit. With sudden courage he walks towards her "Hello colleague"

"You got the job? That's fantastic!" Sarah smiles just as wide as Chuck.

"I am starting on Monday so prepare yourself to see me hanging around here a lot."

"I don't mind that at all." She answers hoisting a big bag on her shoulder.

Chuck points at the bag "smuggling some koala's out of the zoo?"

Sarah chuckles "No. The uniforms for the softball team. I'm on wash-duty."

"That's why it smells so bad."

Sarah looks a bit embarrassed. "I know. The people on the bus are not going to like it."

"If you want I can give you a ride home."

"You don't have to do that Chuck."

"I'd be happy to. After all you are my colleague." A breeze blows the smell right in their face. "I am saving the people on the bus as well."

With a nod Sarah gives in "Okay I guess it's better." Chuck takes the bag from Sarah and walks him to the car.

"Wow nice ride Chuck!"

"Thank you. A piece heritage from my dad." He throws the bag in the back and opens the door for Sarah. After they buckled up he drives off the parking lot following her directions. They stop at a simple apartment building and Chuck gets out to hand her the bag.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem Sarah."

"I'll see you on Monday." She gives him a quick wave and disappears into the apartment building.


End file.
